Mr. Stork
Mr. Stork is a minor character from the 1941 Disney film Dumbo. In the film, Mr. Stork brings the new child of Mrs. Jumbo and stays awhile to celebrate and sing happy birthday. Although his appearance in the film is short, Mr. Stork has become a memorable character. Mr.Stork also appeared in Lambert the Sheepish Lion. Mr. Stork was voiced by Sterling Holloway. Appearances ''Dumbo Mr. Stork is seen after all the other storks have made their deliveries and the circus has already packed up and started its way to the next town. He stops on a cloud to check his map and almost loses the bundle (Dumbo) he was carrying by it falling through the cloud a couple of times. Upon hearing Casey Jr., the engine pulling the circus train, blow his whistle, he descends of the moving train checking a few of the cars on the find the wrong families and be scared by the lions. He finds his way thanks to the calls of the elephants from their car having heard his calls for Mrs. Jumbo. Once inside, he finds her and delivers his bundle to the expecting mother, reciting two poems. He begins to sing Happy Birthday to the baby at first not knowing it's name and having to ask for it from his mother. Towards the end of his song he gets caught by a railroad mail post and finishes the song caught on a mail hook as the train presses on. Lambert the Sheepish Lion'' He later appeared in the Disney short Lambert the Sheepish Lion (albeit in a different colored uniform). In this short he is both the narrator throughout the short and makes an appearance in the beginning. He is seen delivering baby sheep to their flock and tells them to go find their mothers. All the mothers receive a baby except one, and to Mr. Stork's surprise a baby lion named Lambert was mixed into his delivery. Mr.Stork studies his paper to find where the lion belongs and finds, (much to his surprise) South Africa. Lambert choose one sheep to be his mother after seeing how happy the baby sheep are. When Mr. Stork tries to correct it he is promptly booted away by Lambert's new mother. He then flies off saying how rude she was and how this was not part of his job description. He does remain as the story's narrator for the remainder of the short. Disney Parks In the Disney Parks, Mr. Stork is seen holding Dumbo in a parade along with Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and Winnie the Pooh. Mr. Stork also appears on the Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride in Disneyland California. Gallery dumbo_053.jpg|Mr. Stork presenting Dumbo to Mrs. Jumbo Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-672.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-673.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-677.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-696.jpg 920_b.jpg|Mr. Stork trying to reclaim Lambert in Lambert the sheepish Lion. 3496359223_6c222423ff_o.jpg|Mr. Stork as seen atop the Dumbo Flying Elephant Ride at Disneyland California Mr. Stork on the sign for the Baby Mine at Fantasyland from Tokyo Disneyland.jpg|Mr. Stork on the sign for the Baby Mine at Fantasyland from Tokyo Disneyland clipdumbostork.gif|Mr. Stork storkmodel.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Dumbo characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Adults Category:Silly Symphonies characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes